


Light Me Up Like Starlight

by cminerva



Series: Christmas in Absaroka [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Canon divergent season 6, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Jacob comes by to ensure that Cady wraps up her work on Christmas Eve but they get a little distracted. Title from "Glittery" by Kacey Musgraves.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Christmas in Absaroka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Longmire Holiday Exchange





	Light Me Up Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmare_kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/gifts).



> Full disclosure, I had started this months ago when I was watching seasons 5 & 6 and realized there wasn’t any Jady smut. I wanted to fix that but never actually got around to it. So when this open prompt from smiles-hurt-me came along I decided it was the perfect time to make myself finish this and make it part of the Christmas in Absaroka series! (Also, I absolutely started this before Cady made use of the spare room in canon!)
> 
> To be clear, this is smut wrapped in cute holiday banter. If you’re not comfortable with brief but explicit descriptions of sex you can move onto the next work without missing any of the story.
> 
> This fic stands on its own but I highly recommend starting with Part 1 of the Christmas in Absaroka Series!

Cady heard the crunch of tires on the snowy gravel outside the office but she was so engrossed in the files before her that she still jumped when the front door opened. Her startled features softened into a smile when she heard a familiar “hey” before the sound of boots stomping on the mat and the soft click of the lock.

Jacob came around the corner and smirked when he saw Cady at her desk.

“I scared you again,” he commented and she smiled ruefully, nodding. “I knew you’d be deep into your work up until the last minute. But it's Christmas Eve and as of this moment, this office is officially closed and you are on vacation.”

“If you insist.” Cady let out an exaggerated sigh but she was grinning as she stacked all of her folders and locked them in the desk drawer with a flourish before leaving her chair and slipping into Jacob’s waiting arms.

“Merry Christmas,” she said, already feeling lighter and more relaxed knowing she had the next several days to spend with this man.

Jacob kissed her, holding her close and barely letting her up for air. Cady grabbed a fistful of his shirt to anchor herself and happily lost herself in the press of his lips and the tight embrace of his arms. She pulled away slightly to nip at Jacob’s bottom lip and smirked when he groaned in response. Cady tightened her hold on his shirt, pulling him toward her as she moved to sit on the desk. Jacob shook his head and cleared his throat, his hands ghosting along her sides while his eyes darted to the windows. 

"Your office renovation failed to include curtains," he pointed out. Cady shrugged and tilted her head up to bite at his jaw, enjoying how his eyes narrowed and his hands moved to grip her hips.

“I’m not doing this on your desk.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Cady replied, hopping off the desk and tugging on his hand to urge him toward her before leading the way out of her office. She made sure to walk with a bit more of a sway in her hips, hoping Jacob would notice. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder; he had noticed.

She opened the door to the small bedroom with a flourish, then leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

“I have a bed.”

Jacob let out a small laugh and raised one eyebrow.

“Okay, so it’s not a king bed from the Four Arrows,” she said. “But I think we can figure something out.”

Cady was already toeing off her boots when Jacob smirked and gamely removed his black overcoat and scarf, tossing them on the chair in the corner. He had kicked off his shoes and just barely started on removing his shirt when Cady gentle swatted his hands away and handled the buttons herself, moving slowly as if to tease him, but quickly abandoning that idea in favor of getting him naked as quickly as possible; she was already aching to get him into the bed.

When he was down to his boxer briefs Jacob pushed Cady’s hands away and tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of his own clothes. He ran his fingertips across the soft swell of her breasts then reached behind her to quickly pop the fastening of her bra and dispose of that as well. That done, Jacob moved to sit on the edge of the bed, guiding Cady so that she stood in front of him. Meeting her eyes with a small smirk, Jacob slid her jeans and panties down her legs while keeping his eyes on her face. 

As Cady kicked the last of her clothes away, Jacob ran his fingers along her stomach, her ass, the backs of her thighs. He kissed the smooth skin under her navel, then lower, nuzzling the soft reddish curls with his nose before placing open mouthed kisses against her clit. Cady moaned softly and gripped his shoulders. He used his tongue next, holding her steady with large hands at the backs of her thighs, slightly cupping her ass and tilting her pelvis towards him just so. Cady let him guide her, though it wasn’t long before she was bucking gently into his mouth. Her hands came to rest on his head, the short hair on the sides soft against her palms as his tongue moved between her legs. 

Cady gasped and clutched at Jacob, the rush of pleasure taking her by surprise and shooting sparks to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Her legs were shaking as Jacob pulled her down to his lap, pressing gentle kisses along her neck and breasts as she shivered with the delicious tingle that followed. After a moment, Cady pushed him back to sit propped against the wall. She slid his underwear down the length of his legs and admired him for a moment. Cady had intended to take her time but her lips had barely brushed against the inside of one thigh when Jacob grabbed her arms and hauled her up to straddle him. She would have teased him for his eagerness but the hunger in his eyes took her breath away. 

Cady sat up on her knees and toyed with him for just a moment, allowing his cock to brush against the wetness between her legs and dip inside her briefly before pulling away. She smiled at his mock glare and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pressing down, taking him inside as Jacob guided her with the firm press of his hands on her hips. She let out a low groan as he entered her, the stretch and glide and _oh fuck_. Cady braced herself with a hand on the wall next to Jacob’s head and the other on his chest. He kept her eyes on hers until she began to move and then couldn’t help but drop his head back against the wall, eyes closed. When he opened them again, the intensity of his gaze as he thrust up into her took her breath away as much as the movement of their bodies. 

They moved together, hips rolling, lips brushing against skin, gentle words lost among the sounds of their breathing and soft groans. Cady felt the building pressure of another orgasm as Jacob slowed his thrusts to tease her clit with his thumb. As she let out a strangled moan that might have included his name, Jacob wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her thigh to keep them connected then flipped them so that Cady’s back was pressed against the mattress. If she wasn’t already sated from the sex they were having, that move alone would have had her desperate for him.

Jacob was on his knees above her, still inside her - _god he was so fucking hot -_ and then he was pounding her down into the mattress with every thrust, finally letting go with a low groan. He was careful not to collapse on top of her, but it was a near thing. 

Cady giggled as he flopped to the side and they had to shuffle a bit to fit on the tiny mattress. Jacob kissed her temple and draped an arm across her waist, chuckling as Cady arranged her long legs over his.

“Is this what the rest of the holiday is going to be like?” Cady asked, her voice still a little shaky as she caught her breath.

“Absolutely,” Jacob replied. “Why do you think I keep telling you to take more time off?”

“Well you make a compelling argument. I say we head back to my place and continue our holiday celebrations there.” Cady kissed his shoulder and snuggled herself closer to his side.

“Hm after dinner with Henry and your father,” Jacob reminded her. Cady draped an arm over her face, muttering something about having forgotten about those plans. Jacob huffed a laugh.

“Why do you think I came to pick you up when I did?”

Cady shifted her arm slightly and smirked at Jacob, her eyes glinting mischievously.

“It _wasn’t_ so we could have sex in my office to kick off the holidays?”

Jacob shifted on the bed to face her, gripping her hip tightly to pull her flush against him, eliciting a moan from Cady.

“No, but I’m happy to give you credit for that _excellent_ idea.” Her response was lost as he kissed her again.


End file.
